The Misfit in Between
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: Celosia, a very bright and avid fan of science has her sights set on becoming the gym leader of Santalune City. But the family and a league official decide that Viola is to inherit the gym, causing Celosia to become angry and leaving Santalune. Celosia meets Lysandre for the first time and he makes her an offer she cannot refuse. (Pre-XY)


**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

 **I was watching some of the Team Flare related pokemon episodes and this idea came to me. I have a fondness to some of pokemon's villain characters and too many of them don't have back stories prior to them joining their evil teams. One villan in particular, Celosia of Team Flare sounds a bit and looks a bit like Alexa. So, I'm making her a sister of both Viola and Alexa in this.**

 **The number of chapters will be between two to three chapter long, as I intend on this just being a short story.**

 **This takes place prior to the events of both the X and Y games and the XY anime series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

 **Story Title: The Misfit in Between**

 **Story Summary: Celosia, a very bright and avid fan of science has her sights set on becoming the gym leader of Santalune City. But the family and a league official decide that Viola is to inherit the gym, causing Celosia to become angry and leaving Santalune. Celosia meets Lysandre for the first time and he makes her an offer she cannot refuse.**

 **Chapter 1 The League Official**

Santalune City is a medium sized city in Central Kalos, just north of Luminose City, which is the largest city in Kalos. On a bright afternoon day, flocks of Fletchling are flying above the city and chirping away carelessly.

A lone white brick two story house with a black roof sits at the far northwest end of town. Said house is connected to a building that is about twice the size of the house. A sign on the doors of the building read 'Santalune Gym'.

In a room with dark gray painted walls, posters of different steel type pokemon and manmade pokemon are plastered all over the wall, a young woman with short purple hair, purple eyebrows, pale skin and green eyes is wearing some protective goggles as she's drilling a hole in what looks to be an older pokeball with a bit of rust on it. The girl is wearing a tight purple sleeveless shirt and tight black pants. She has a slightly curvy figure. This is Celosia, native of Santalune City. Celosia is the middle sister of younger sister, Viola and older sister, Alexa.

"This is going to be an awesome pokeball," Celosia said in a giddy tone as she admired her work. "With this, I can make it to where a trainer and pokemon have the ability to communicate without the pokemon needing to be sent out."

Celosia was taken out of her thoughts when a knock at the door was heard. The purple haired girl groaned in annoyance.

"It's open." Celosia said out of annoyance for having her work interrupted.

The door opened, revealing a tall curvy woman with brown hair with a front tuff, pale skin and green eyes. She is wearing a tight top that's black and red, really tight gray skinny jeans and brown boots. This is Alexa Pansy, a young woman in her first year with the Luminose City Press.

Celosia glared at her older sister. "Alexa, what do you want?" Celosia snapped. "I'm busy here."

Alexa, not affected by her sister's snappy attitude, kept firm. "Can you please stop with the drilling?" Alexa asked. "I'm trying to work on a report for work."

"Can't you go to your work to do your stupid paper?" Celosia asked in a rude tone. "It's always me that has to be quiet. If it's not you doing a stupid paper, it's Viola taking pictures or feeding her bug types."

Alexa let out a sigh of annoyance. Celosia was always the black Mareep of the family. Always moody and bitchy whenever someone would bother her. She just wasn't much of a people person. But she was very good at fixing electronics and a great battler. In fact, Alexa knew that Celosia wanted to inherit the gym. But Viola, the baby of the family also wanted to inherit the gym.

"The league official will be here in a few hours to talk to us," Alexa stated. "So, if you want the gym as much as you say you do, I'd get ready."

"Whatever." Celosia replied flatly.

Alexa just shrugged her shoulders before turning around and leaving the room before shutting the door behind her.

Once Alexa was out of the room, Celosia placed the pokeball on her bed before placing the drill on the floor next to the bed. The purple haired girl got up from where she was sitting before walking to her closet. "I hate dressing up," Celosia complained. "This meeting better be good."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The living room of the Santalune Gym has green painted walls, white carpeting and a basic living room set.

Alexa and Celosia are in the living room, but they're dressed more formal. Celosia is wearing a blue long sleeved dress top and black dress pants. Alexa is wearing tight white slacks and a black button down dress shirt with a white collar.

A third girl with sandy blonde hair is also in the room. She has pale skin and the same green eyes as Celosia and Alexa. She is wearing a white top button down top and brown slacks. She has a Scatterbug on her shoulders. This is Viola, a photographer and lover of bug types. The sandy blonde looked in Celosia's direction.

"It's nice of you to join us, Celosia," Voila said. "I thought you'd be up in your room drilling or banging something."

"Look, I'm only dressed like this and down here because I want to be gym leader." Celosia stated.

"Then you're going to have to lose that attitude if you want to want to be gym leader," Voila stated. "How do you expect challengers to come if you're always cooped up in your room working on science experiments?"

Celosia, not wanting to deal with her younger sister lecturing her, was about to snap, but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Alexa said as she quickly got up to get the door.

A bit later, Alexa returned with the league official, who happens to be none other than a Nurse Joy. Instead of her usual outfit, Nurse Joy was wearing a dark blue button down top and a black knee length skirt. The nurse had a yellow folder with documents in it. The pokemon nurse took a seat on the chair that Alexa had offered her, while the three siblings took the sofa.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Nurse Joy greeted in a polite tone. "I assume you three know why I'm here today."

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I was going to add the part where Celosia gets turned down for the gym leader position, but I wanted to just do a little teaser to see if this will even be received well.**

 **Again, this story takes place before both the Unova and XY stuff, so this is Pre-Team Flare Celosia, hence the reason she's not wearing a Team Flare uniform.**

 **Let me know if I should continue this or not.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
